Marvel Zombies 4 Vol 1 3
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** Locations: * * ** Black Talon's Plantation Items: * | Synopsis1 = Jack Russell aka Werewolf by Night talks to his sister Lisa his current situation with the zombie invasion. At this point he doesn't care that he is a werewolf nor does he care if he lives or dies. He records the whole video testament drinking beer. Back on Black Talon's plantation, The Midnight Son try extremely hard to avoid the zombie cloud accidently created by Morbius's anti-zombie vaccine. At this point Morbius feels major failure. As Hellstorm holds off the cloud The Hood tries to escape by teleporting but can't do to the absence of Dormammu. He then tries to shot the Midnight Sons, but he was stopped by Werewolf who knocks him out. Menawhile in another dimension, Dormammu at time is speaking with Jennifer Kale. He offers Jennifer power but she refuses. She responds his offer by breaking a small capsule containing Man-Thing. Dormammu leaves with his offer still on the table. Jennifer comes back to the Midnight Sons who have the Hood with them. Meanwhile the zombie Deadpool and Simon Garth are joyously walking in a small town scaring the locals when all of a sudden the undead cloud covers the town killing the people and turning them into zombies. Deadpool and Zombie have no effect on them. Little do they know Man-Thin is following them. Menawhile the Midnight Sons break into Black Talon's Plantation House to avoid the undead cloud. The Hood then knocks Black Talon out with a single punch deciding he would survive longer if he teamed with the Midnight Sons. As they take cover, Jennifer uses a spell in which she sees what Man-Thing sees. Morbius then gets in contact with Director Little Sky about the situation. He tells Morbius if he can't stop the zombie spread in Tanio, he will have to nuke the island much to Morbius's rejection. Back in the village, Deadpool and Simon are encountered by the security force of super humans known as Wicked Brigade. All of a sudden the undead cloud covers the Wicked Brigade ripping them apart and then turning them into one bigger powerful super zombie. Man-Thing attacks the super zombie and the two duel it out violently. However the super zombie removes Man-Thing from the earth and slowly the undead cloud destroys Man-Thing making him crumble into pieces. Back at the plantation Jennifer Kale is hurt over the lost of Man-Thing and leaves the room. She is meet up with Jack Russell, who in turn became infected with the Hunger, and is attempting to bite Jennifer. In an act of fear she calls Dormammu for help. Minutes later a group of zombies march towards the plantation. Morbius tells the men back at ARMOR that the mission is failed and that they are ready to leave the island but he is stopped by Jennifer Kale who just came back with meeting Dormammu and is now more demonic looking. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/25938/marvel_zombies_4_2009_3 }}